smashbits_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cuphead
You can never purchase a lady! You can only purchase her time! Cuphead to Mugman. Cuphead is one of the two main protagonists of the 'If Cuphead was Realistic' episodes along with Mugman, his brother. Personality Cuphead is known to be selfish and greedy. He is also known not to care about anything that happens to him or around him. He is known to be calm but self-centered. Appearance He has a cup head with a red and white straw and unknown liquid inside it. He has a red nose, white hands, black colored body, red shorts, and red shoes. Appears in * If Cuphead was Realistic * If Cuphead was Realistic 2 * If Cuphead was Realistic 3 History Cuphead was known to have slept with women. After his affairs, he has conceived multiple children. If Cuphead was Realistic In Inkwell Isle, the episode introduces Mugman, Cuphead's childish brother. After Mugman caught three butterflies, Cuphead killed them all by shooting them with his finger laser blaster. Then they walk to their guardian, Elder Kettle's house. Cuphead asks the narrator of their age. The narrator tells them that Cuphead is twenty-five and Mugman is four. Then Mugman tells Elder Kettle that Cuphead killed all of the butterflies for Elder Kettle on his birthday. Elder Kettle tells Mugman that as long as he stays good, Elder Kettle will considered his birthday celebrated. Cuphead asks Elder Kettle about him. Elder Kettle worriedly tells Cuphead not to get anyone pregnant. Then afterwards, Cuphead and Mugman decide to go to a casino. After walking a bit, they arrive a place called 'The Devil's Casino'. Before they went in, the narrator lets Mugman be 21 in order for him to enter the Casino. They enter the casino and they look in delightment. Then they do a montage with Cuphead drinking while Mugman drinks from the straw of Cuphead’s head. As Cuphead drinks, Mugman drinks whatever alcohol that enters Cuphead’s head. Then the singinging beautiful skeleton lady is seen making out with Cuphead while Mugman makes out with a coat rack(?). Then Cuphead plays a game where he uses his finger blasters. Then Cuphead is seen playing a game of Craps. As Cuphead and Mugman prepares to leave, King Dice, the casino’s worker, says that the owner of the casino would like to speak with Cuphead and Mugman. Then after a Part of the casino’s floors was blown off due to a volcanic geyser, King Dice introduces the Devil. Then the Devil challenges Cuphead, saying that if he wins, he will take their souls. Cuphead wasn’t hesitant in doing it, much to Mugman being scared for their fates. The Devil was shocked by Cuphead who didn’t care. Then the Devil says that if Cuphead wins, he will get to take home everything that the casino has earned. Cuphead agrees, still not caring, much to Mugman’s dismay. Cuphead then rolls the dice, only to get snake eyes, which is a instant defeat. Cuphead laughs hysterically as Mugman looks defeated and scared. Then Mugman yells at Cuphead, who still doesn’t care. Then as Mugman begs for whatever they need to do to reclaim their souls, The Devil decides to send the two to reclaim the souls from various people, who owed their souls. Cuphead and Mugman agrees to this and heads back to Elder Kettle’s House. Then after waiting for the Narrator to come back from checking to see if they have the budget for another montage, to which the Narrator says that they don’t. Then they decide to skip to the next plot, which they are in a item shop. As the two are inside, Cuphead breaks many potions and leaves. (More to be added) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists